


The slate and it's Teachings

by Maxsyric



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxsyric/pseuds/Maxsyric
Summary: This is the actual K project story, with added stories. including Oc's and an added ending. it's a continuation of the second season as well as going into Mikoto and Reisi's past. Nothing that isn't the original story is canon, only headcanon or added stories. It also involves a headcanon about the slate and may have a certain character come back to life.
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko/oc, Misaki Yata/OC, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 6





	1. Wondering in the past

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my part of the story of K project. none of this is canon except for the parts that clearly are. My Fiance and I worked on this story for a long time, so I hope you all enjoy it!

The slate is old, as old as kingdoms when they were first formed. When the slate became reality it was by no means natural.

Three men came together, experts of alchemy, craftsmanship, and sorcery. Together they created the slate and gave their essence to it, and so the flames were born. It started with three. The silver, the gold, and the red. Very powerful and unruly beings. Until the silver and gold came together to create the perfect flame. A flame of order that would keep the people in check, one that would not waver under the red flame.   
However they were wrong, and by creating the blue flame it became a war between orderly and chaos. Once it was proven the slate was too dangerous, it was destroyed.

Then an idiot found the pieces. A man of wonder and knowledge, a scholar in his field. By putting the pieces back together, the green flame was born as well as the grey, once silver decided to alline with blue. Soon the gold flame followed suit and the three created a flame that would be more capable of keeping everyone in check. A wild card known as colorless, and by not having a color he would be able to feel the waves between the flame and the king, severing it.

Then the slate was pushed into dormancy, and the edges slowly crumbled as the slate started to lose its power.

Then a German scientist found it. And as soon as the red and green flame got a chance, they went to war.

-

A young male, still in his teenage years was sitting outside in the bitter cold. It was the middle of winter and he was waiting for someone. He quickly adjusted his glasses before admiring the snowfall. He smiled; how lovely it was this time of year, though it wasn’t his favorite it was certainly beautiful.  
He looked up, noticing a male with red hair staring him down. He furrowed his brow before continuing to look forward. The other continued to stare.  
“Do you need something?”

“. . .”

His eyebrow twitched. “You know, it is polite to answer someone when they are-“

“You’re Munakata Reisi aren’t you?”

The male looked surprised. “Reishi, actually.”

“That’s not what I was told.” The male had such a blank and unnerving expression, it through Reisi off a bit to see such a person.

“Did you need something from me?” he asked with pride still in his chest. Someone outside of school knew who he was, though he wasn’t confident that it was a good thing.

“You’re the student council present right? And Ito Yakamik is your vice present.”

“OH? Are you two friendly with-“

“Not a chance.”

“You know its polite to allow someone to finish speak-“

“You’re voice sounds annoying and stuffy.”  
For a moment silence filled between the two of them. Munakata felt his pride was attacked. Still, he waited, wanting to see if the other was going anywhere with this.  
“I wanted you to give him something.”

This caused Munakata to tilt his head. “Oh?” They were not friendly, yet he had a gift for Ito.

“Here.” He handed it off to Munakata. “You’ll make sure he gets it.” Then he started to walk away, but before he could get too far Reisi stood.

“Wait! What is your name?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not important to you, I’m nobody.”

Munakata frowned at that, everyone has a place in the world, and everyone deserves their name to be known.  
He sighed either way and let it go as the mysterious redhead walked on. He soon sat back down only to be startled by a familiar voice.

“Reishi.” A female stood there with a confused expression. “Were you staring off just now?”

“Oh, Seri-Kun, Ito-Kun. I was merely admiring the snow.”

“You liar.” Seri smiles gently.

“Ito. I believe I have a gift for you.” This caused his good friend to become excited, hurrying to him. It wasn’t like Munakata to randomly bring gifts.

“What is it?”

POP!

Glitter suddenly fell everywhere, covering Ito head to toe. They were tiny pieces, and they certainly wouldn’t be leaving his clothes anytime soon.  
Seri tried to hold her laughter and Reisi was just as surprised as him.

“This was my favorite coat.”

Munakata smirked, seeing on the bright side of all of this. “Well, now you will outshine everyone at school.”

“That’s not funny Reishi!”

“Actually it’s quite amusing.”

-

Munakata’s gentle violet eyes slowly opened, not having realized that he fell asleep studying with his friends. He looked around to see Ito staring, and Seri absent from her seat.

“Finally you’re awake.” He smiled gently. “Awashima had to get home, I told her it would be alright.” Ito’s hand came up to touch the others' cheek but Munakata had moved away.

“I see, well she is still a freshman, I’m sure her parents still have strict rules about when she is needed home.”

“Actually it was her little brother who needed her, but speaking of rules, we should probably get home too. It’s almost nine.”

“What?” Munakata stood up abruptly. “Ito, you should have woken me, I needed to help my father with chores this evening.”

“I didn’t know, hey we should finish studying sometime later. Perhaps at my house this weekend.”

“We shall discuss it tomorrow. Forgive me for leaving so quickly.” Munakata blows quickly before bolting off.

Ito sat there for a moment in the middle of the library. “He’s always pushing himself.”

-

“Mikoto.”

“Hm?” He laid there lazily on the bars couch. It had just been put in since Izumo fixed the place up. It was Izumo and his father's dream to own a place like this, and Mikoto was drooling on the couch!

“Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“Why? You already graduated and your dad said I could stay with you today.”

“He meant after school. He said he wanted to adopt you, so at least make him proud to have you as a son.”

“Meh.” Mikoto made his way off the couch and toward the door sluggishly.”

Izumo watched the pathetic walk that was Mikoto’s way of getting out of school. He put a hand on his hip and shook his head as a mom would.  
“Mikoto, if you don’t go you can’t come with me and my family out to dinner.”

The redhead stopped suddenly, not bothering to make the effort to look behind him. “The bar-b-q and sushi grill?”

“Yep, it’s Kunikida’s birthday after all. He’s turning fourteen after all.” (Authors note; I thought it would be cute if the Kusanagi kids were named after authors since Izumo is.)

“That kid's growing up too fast, and your mom needs to stop having kids so far apart.” Mikoto picked up his bag and actually made the effort to walk in the cold to school. his feet treading in the snow. At this pace he might make it to the end of the second period. Might.

He huffed as he walked in, shaking off the snow that piled on him before looking up and making a sudden blank expression at the council member in front of him.  
“Hey.”

“Suoh Mikoto correct?”

“Just Mikoto.”

“You’re late for class, your lucky it was me who saw you and not the present or one of the teachers.”

“So you’re not getting me in trouble?”

“Not as long as you make it to the third period.” He looked to his watch. “Which starts in three minutes.”

“Thanks.” He moves along, his feet still dragging along the floor. He had purposely stayed out of sight of the student council present for some time because he didn’t want to get into an argument with a stingy asshole. Now that Munakata was the present, he didn’t mind the thought of running into him. Maybe he could make that proud face falter as he did before.


	2. The feeling of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Munakata falling for a brut? and what was Awashima's deal?

I remember the moment a spark lit up in my brain. The feeling, the utter rush of emotion was too much. The moment I saw him. What was it I was feeling at that moment?  
It couldn’t be. . .

-

Water gently dripped onto Mikoto’s face. The snow was melting and there was a crack in the bar's roof. He opened his eyes, flinching slightly as another droplet hit his eye. Mikoto sat up with a slight tinge of anger.  
“Kusanagi, why is the roof leaking?”

“Sorry Mikoto, we’re getting the roof fixed this weekend.”

“Can’t you get it fixed today? You make enough money, doing whatever it is you do.”

Izumo sighs and rubs the back of his head. “My dad doesn’t know about my job so don’t mention it when he comes by. Also, his memory is going out a bit so hopefully, he remembers to come. I’m afraid by next year he’ll start forgetting our names.”

Mikoto stared at his friend, not really concerned about it. Still, he knew Izumo was so he wouldn’t say anything.  
“Well, I’m going.” He turns to leave. “If Tatara stops by tell him to help you with the roof.”

“Did you hear a word I said?” Izumo turned quickly, only to see the other was already gone. He was curious about where Mikoto would be off to today. Probably walking around to see the flowers blooming.

. . . let's face it, he’s going to get in trouble somehow.

Mikoto walked down the street, going his usual path before taking out a cigarette. He wouldn’t tell Kusanagi he was starting this early, but for some reason, he felt tenser than usual. Something hot was building in his chest. Anxiety about something?  
It felt familiar somehow, like the same heat from when he was a child. 

“Hey. You Mikoto?” 

“Hm?” He looked up from the ground, making eye contact with a brunette he had never seen before. “You need something?”

A punch suddenly flew toward Mikoto’s face.

‘What did I do now?’

Mikoto thought.

Munakata was on his way to visit Ito for the school project coming up, and he had a full presentation prepared.  
He heard a sudden cry and looked off as a male was flown onto the sidewalk. That redhead from before threw him down. He was surrounded by guys who were clearly older and bigger in size.  
Perhaps he needed assistance!  
Munakata ran over. “Hold your actions right there- “The last male was suddenly on the ground. It seems the other handled it.

He turned to look at Munakata and smirked. “You again. Don’t worry I handled it unless you’re wanting to fight me too.”

“No, not at all. I only wanted to offer aid.” He fixed his glasses to get a better look at the redhead. “Sorry I could not make it in time to help.”

“Don’t need it.” Mikoto started to walk away.

“Wait! Before you leave, I must know your name.” Munakata stood his ground, he would not back down from this question and Mikoto knew it. He turned to Munakata and wondered how far he would be willing to go to get a name out of him. Messing with Reisi seemed like an option.

“fine then, I’ll give you a name. follow me.” Mikoto smirked and walked on leaving the younger male to stare in disbelief. 

‘Where was he going to take me?’ Munakata wasn’t sure but he wanted to follow for some reason.

-

The bell over the door of the bar rang, causing Kusanagi to draw his attention toward it. He smiled gently seeing a lovely face.  
“Hi there miss, can I help ya?”

“Sorry to bother you.” She seemed out of breath and was wearing jogging clothes. “I think I dropped my bottle of water somewhere; do you think I could get a glass?” 

“Sure no problem.” Izumo got her a glass of water with less ice than usual so it wouldn’t be hard for her to drink. “Can I help you with anything else?” He asked fondly as she gulped down the liquid.

“No, I didn’t bring enough money. I needed to get things from the store.” She gently put the glass down before looking more closely at the blond. “Are you, old enough to be running a bar?”

“I’m about to graduate high school, as far as I’m concerned, I can do as I please with enough money.”

“I see. Getting started early on business planning? It seems to suit you. I’m Seri.” She held out her hand. She might as well be kind to the man who helped her out.  
Izumo graciously took it, shaking her hand. “Izumo. Also, don’t worry. It would be on the house if you wanted some food.”

She smirked. “Do you give free food to all the ladies? How do you manage to get business?”

Kusanagi reeled in a bit, realizing how that might have come off. “Just offering if ya wanted.” He shrugs. “Besides, you look a bit young to be in this bar. Offering you a drink would be against the law.”

She raises a brow and sighs in defeat. He finishes her water, setting it down on the bar gracefully. Her smile caught Izumo off guard. His heart almost skipping a beat.  
“Well, Izumo correct? Thank you for the water but I should get back to my jog. Perhaps if you’re still here after I graduate in four years I’ll come by for a drink.” She bows slightly before leaving, and as the bartender waved softly, he became disheartened.

“Four years? She’s fifteen!”

-

“This is amazing!” Munakata's eyes widened at the sight of a lush forest near the beach, and a slight mountain worth climbing just at the end of winter. The flowers would certainly be blooming soon. He hoped he gained a chance to come back during the short summer break.

“Come.” Mikoto spoke softly. The other almost not hearing him as he was distracted.

“Please wait for me.” He secured his bag tightly on his back before climbing after the redhead. After a short time, he looked back to see the ocean. The view was indescribable.  
Why show him this? It seemed like something that someone would keep a secret. Still, Munakata promised himself he wouldn’t forget. He would go climbing with his brother in the summer. Perhaps camping as well. Maybe fishing!

“You coming?”

“My apologies, it’s just a stunning view from here- “

“Why do you talk like that?” Mikoto sounded annoyed.

“What?” Munakata turned his head to finally face the redhead. “I’ve always spoken like this.”

“Like a female?” He smirks. “Such pretty words.” Mikoto said in a low attractive tone.

This caught Reisi off guard. Why would he say such a thing?  
“Well, too be honest my family think’s I am strange as well. They don’t talk like me. Sometimes I swear I’m adopted. It’s good to know that I am not, yet it is rather entertaining to watch my father and brother’s faces when they. . . loose track of what I’m saying… like that.” Munakata chuckled at Mikoto’s overly confused face.  
“Don’t worry about it. Not even I know why.”

“Ah, just say that.” He continued forward, listening to the footsteps behind him to make sure Reisi was indeed following. It was a bit of a rocky climb. (I can’t stop the puns.) After some time had passed, Mikoto started to go off the path, sliding down the mountain slightly. This action confused Munakata and he watched.

“Excuse me. Why are we going down there?” The younger male held a branch tightly, trying to catch his footing as he followed.

“Just a little adventure Munakata. That never killed anyone.”

“ACTUALLY!” He slid a bit. “I can think of many people it has killed! How am I not sure you are a murderer?” Munakata looked down at him as he stopped on flat ground.  
Mikoto’s eyes met the raven-haired male. “Guess you’ll have to trust me.”  
Reisi’s violet eyes widen slightly as his heart started to pound. Those piercing eyes that Suoh had were captivating, even to him.  
“I, will trust you. But I will also be cautious of you.” He moved down the rest of the way, having Suoh catch him at the last step.

“Careful princess.” That smart-ass comment made the younger male push away. Mikoto put his hands his pockets, watching the other brush himself off. “Let’s be quick.” The redhead walked on, catching the others' attention once more. It was strange how the need to follow him was stronger than the need to finish his project.

They came to a waterfall, and a place cover in vines. “We’re here.”

Munakata looked over, and though it was breathe taking he had to say he was disappointed. “You wanted to show me a waterfall to tell me your name?”

“Nope.” Mikoto then went past the vines, keeping his arm up to hold a path for Reisi to walk in. he was cautious and held his hand on his brothers' pocketknife that he kept in his jacket.

Munakata walked in, eyes widening in awe as he stared at the grotto. Now, this was breathtaking. A cave with a pond in the middle of it. Plants growing with crystals forming on the walls. Vines covering the walls and just enough light to see it all. Crystals untouched, even by the few bats that hid there.

“Mikoto.”

“Huh?” Munakata looked at him.

“My name, it’s Suoh Mikoto.” His eyes didn’t even so much as glance over to the council present. Already realizing he would know that name.

In fact, he did.

“Suoh Mikoto.” He moved away slightly. “So then, did you take me here to kick the crap out of me? Or are you trying to prove some kind of false innocence for all the students you’ve bullied?”

This made Suoh glare hard at the ground. “Those students aren’t as goody-two-shoes as you think. You are a goody-two-shoes, they are lying manipulators who pick on kids just because they aren’t rich like them. I kicked their asses because they ask for it. I’m the one being bullied.”

“Then you should bring it to- “

“The teacher? Like they would listen. I got accepted to this school on a lottery. A charity organization wanted to help an orphan, and they picked me because of a dumb essay.”

This took Munakata by surprise. So this redhead was, in fact, smart, at least enough to meet a standard of whoever picked him.  
“You didn’t bring me here to plead your case. So why am I here? I will hear you out.”

Mikoto looked at him with a soft expression. He was, happy. Munakata was willing to hear him out and didn’t just call him a brut and run. “I’ve felt more emotion and said more to you then I have in days. All I want to do is sit with you.” 

“You do? That’s all you want, is just to sit with me?”

Mikoto nods, going to an area by the pond. “You can see all the fish from here, the water is clear.”  
The other tilted his head, taking his hand out of his pocket and relaxing finally. He was so violent yet, just wanted to sit and watch some fish. How lonely this guy seemed to Munakata. Then again, he could relate.  
So he came and sat beside the other. Watching the fish silently. They were beautiful and came together at times like family. It didn’t feel so lonely with Mikoto beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and a preview of what is to come. scandalous things with that Ito may occur.


End file.
